


you think you know me

by uglygayemo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Teasing, Tension, doesn't follow canon, no specific time, oneshot!, set in the early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglygayemo/pseuds/uglygayemo
Summary: Barry crashes ones of Leonard's heists and Leonard confronts him, leaving Barry speechless and frozen.





	you think you know me

"You think you know me," Leonard began harshly, pulling the goggles off of his eyes so they hung loosely around his neck. "Because you did your research, and you spoke to a former _pal_ of mine," 

He took a step toward Barry, Cold Gun still whirring with Leonard's finger hovering over the trigger. 

"You think you know me, that you can get through to me, make me 'change my ways'," He chuckled at that, deep and mocking. "It's _adorable_, Red."

If it wasn't for his superspeed, Barry wouldn't have seen the twitch of Leonard's finger as he pulled the trigger, shooting ice directly where Barry had been laying on the floor seconds ago. It was a shot he knew would miss.

Leonard looked around the room slowly, eyes scanning every inch of the place in search for where The Flash had run off to. 

"You think you know me." He repeated, eyes landing of the last possible place Barry could be hiding. He crept toward the wall with calculated steps. "But you don't know anything about me at all." His voice was cold as he readjusted the goggles back over his eyes before shooting again.

Barry heard it before he felt it. He was about to dodge out of the way of the blast, hearing the mechanics clicking and the sharp sound of ice as it left the gun- but he found himself stuck, feet iced to the floor. 

Leonard ripped away the thin cardboard that had separated them, standing mere inches from the man in red leather. He looked him up and down with a smirk, already storing the images in his memory. 

"_Got you_." He drawled, adding another layer of ice to his feet as his suit had started to melt it. He stared Barry in the eyes, seeing the slight fear that he was trying to hide, it boosted Leonard's ego.

Barry was helpless in this moment. His arms were free but there was only so much he could do when he couldn't move from the spot. He knew his suit would heat up until he could step out from the ice but until then he was at this criminal's mercy. It gave him a terrifying kind of thrill.

Leonard hummed and took a few steps back, admiring his work. He heard movement behind him and turned to see Mick hobbling over to the front of the building with a sack of loot over his shoulder. Barry had forgotten it wasn't just them. "You ready to go, boss?"

"Sure. Give me a minute. Start up the bikes." 

Mick nodded and made his way outside.

Once the door closed, it was just them, and Leonard came closer again. He reached up to Barry's face and Barry was scared he was going to unmask him so he grabbed onto Leonard's wrists before he got the chance. 

The action made Leonard chuckle again. The sound made Barry's stomach flip but he wasn't sure why. "_Relax_, Scarlet. I'm not interested in knowing who's under the mask." 

That reply had Barry furrowing his brows in confusion and he reluctantly let go of Leonard's wrist, a part of him curious as to what he was going to do. 

Instead of reaching for his mask, Leonard switched off the comms that connected Barry to Star Labs. He had forgotten about that too, having been ignoring the voice in his ear in favour of the man in front of him.

"Now we're alone, I need to tell you," Leonard touched Barry's chest like you would when smoothening out a t-shirt, only the leather wasn't in need of smoothening. He looked up at Barry slow, only speaking again once their heads were close together and their eyes were locked. "If you ever snoop through my records again and use them to track me down, I won't stop at your feet next time I ice you." His words were threatening but something about the way he spoke them had Barry twitching. "_Understand_?" He purred.

Barry could only gulp, nodding weakly. 

Leonard smirked and took a step back, his hands leaving Barry. "See you soon, Flash. Don't miss me too much." He kept facing him until he was at the doors then he spun around and jogged out of the building. 

As soon as he heard the roar of motorcycle engines leaving, Barry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. It was at that point that he looked down at his feet and noticed he was standing in a puddle of water. The ice had melted long ago and yet Leonard had had him glued to the spot with only his gaze.

_Shit_.

He turned his comms back on and heard insistent questionings. 

_What happened?_

_Are you okay?_

_Why did you turn it off?_

_Where's Snart?_

Barry took another deep breath, staring at the doors Leonard had disappeared through minutes ago. "He's gone. He got away." He switched his comms back off to stop even more questions, and his shoulders deflated with a sigh. "_Shit_."


End file.
